


class 77 of hpa!!!

by bloodiedcolors



Series: Non-Despair: Life at Hope's Peak Academy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Texting, characters will be added as the chats progress, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedcolors/pseuds/bloodiedcolors
Summary: Yukizome-sensei suggested to Chiaki that maybe a class chat would bring everyone closer together.Maybe Chiaki should've regretted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki - chihuahua  
> Souda - marblesouda  
> Sonia - Queen Nevermind  
> Gundam - THE GREAT TANAKA  
> Nagito - hope is dope  
> Hajime - ahogay  
> Fuyuhiko - fudanshiko  
> Peko - SwordChick  
> Hiyoko- flower-bitch  
> Mahiru - thebestlesbian

**_chihuahua added marblesouda, Queen Nevermind, fudanshiko, hope is dope, ahogay, flower-bitch, thebestlesbian and SwordChick_ **

 

**_chihuahua set the group topic to “class 77 of hpa!!!”_ **

 

**7:34 PM**

 

**chihuahua** : hey y’all yukizome-sensei suggested that we should all chat together more often and i came up with this

**chihuahua** : please don’t make me regret this

**chihuahua** : also what’s half the class’ users i dont even know

**Queen Nevermind** : Ooh, what is this?

**marblesouda** : nanami this is a terrible idea what are you doing

**marblesouda** : and hello miss sonia!

**Queen Nevermind** : Is that you, Souda? Hello!

**SwordChick** : mmmwrhatt ehefick it thsi

**SwordChick** : shit4 i thinknis this is te wrojgn app

**SwordChick** : hwothe fuck dpd youuse an i9hone fuck tout appls

**marblesouda** : who the fuck are you what have you done to pekoyama

**chihuahua** : pekoyama are u ok

**fudanshiko** : GUYS PEKO IS DRUNK WHAT DO I DO

**SwordChick** : yoin masyer what the fuck wuat

**chihuahua** : ok what

**chihuahua** : pekoyama fuckin peko

**chihuahua** : is drunk

**chihuahua** : jfc kuzuryuu ur such an irresponsible boyfriend

**fudanshiko** : bITCH IM N O T

**flower-bitch** : HEY PIG FUCKERS IM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP

**fudanshiko** : well shit clearly you need it

**THE GREAT TANAKA:** how did you know my secret

**flower-bitch** : what

**THE GREAT TANAKA** : what

**chihuahua** : what

**fudanshiko** : what

**marblesouda** : tANaKa WHAT

**Queen Nevermind** : Gundam?? What have you been doing in your spare time???

**hope is dope** : is that why your talent is breeding

**THE GREAT TANAKA** : feeding the four dark devas of destruction. why do you ask?

**THE GREAT TANAKA** : KOMAEDA

**chihuahua** : NAGITO IM CRYING

**marblesouda** : OH MY GOD MY FUCKING MIND

**flower-bitch** : HOPE TRASH DUDE YOURE NOW MY NEW BEST FRIEND

**thebestlesbian** : but what about me

**flower-bitch** : mahiru were girlfriends

**thebestlesbian** : uR CHEATING ON ME

**flower-bitch** : wHAT IM NO T

**chihuahua** : okay you gays lets have a calm conversation

**chihuahua** : and a fresh start

**chihuahua** : and introduce yourselves in a calm respectful way

**marblesouda** : but we all know each other

**chihuahua** : **_do it_ **

**ahogay** : hello i am class 77 and im the only one in ahoge that has a hinata hajime

**ahogay** : wait

**thebestlesbian** : how to grammar with hinata hajime

**thebestlesbian** : aLSO SPEAKING OF AHOGES HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW STUDENTS??

**fudanshiko** : do you mean those class 79 people

**hope is dope** : oh my god the

**hope is dope** : literally more than aquarterof them have ahoges

**hope is dope** : two of them has two strandsok

**ahogay** : waIT I WAS NOT INFORMED OF THIS

**marblesouda** : oh yeah the night we were told you were weeping in a corner drunk on orange juice

**ahogay** : oh yeah i forgot

**chihuahua** : Hey guys. Welcome to my Lets Play channel. Today we’ll be playing Club Penguin.

**ahogay** : But Animal Jam Is Better

**marblesouda** : No can your pet is better

**THE GREAT TANAKA** : that game must perish the the deep depths of hell. whoever created that concept is cursed forever.

**marblesouda** : harsh

**chihuahua** : guys where did kuzuryuu go

**ahogay** : to hell

**chihuahua** : other than hell

**hope is dope** : in mY VAN! CMON KIDS!

**Queen Nevermind** : Forgive my absence- is everyone okay?

**hope is dope** : im not okay (i promise)

**ahogay** : emo trash

**hope is dope** : take me out ;)

**ahogay** : no

**hope is dope** : ;(

**chihuahua** : hajime you broke his poor soul

**thebestlesbian** : wait komaeda had a soul??

**flower-bitch** : proud girlfriend right here

**hope is dope** : my soul is now shattered

**Queen Nevermind** : That is quite rude. Then again, a majority of everything in this chat is rude, so I can't really protest.

**thebestlesbian** : oh well

**thebestlesbian** : at least u tried

**fudanshiko** : guys

**fudanshiko** : important question

**chihuahua** : yes

**marblesouda** : oh my

**fudanshiko** : thoughts on fanfics

**fudanshiko** : i like every fanfic except angst that is all

**Queen Nevermind** : Fanfics are cool when nicely written! But yes, angst is a heartbreaking genre.

**chihuahua** : i hate cliche romance fanfics with heteronormativity in it tbh

**marblesouda** : amen

**marblesouda** : all fanfics are cool as long as they’re not smut

**fudanshiko** : pFF LMAO

**flower-bitch** : fanfics are ehhh

**flower-bitch** : i feel like why should u write it when uve already got real life

**flower-bitch** : but fanfics about fictional characters are cool

**thebestlesbian** : pretty sure the fanfics we write are because there are soME PEOPLE WHO HAVENT CONFESSED THEIR DEEP LOVE FOR EACH OTHER

**flower-bitch** : we all know who that is

**fudanshiko** : what is love i dont know her

**ahogay** : same man

**ahogay** : fuck fanfics fanfics killed my family

**hope is dope** : enoshima writes fanfics and u all know how i feel about enoshima

**ahogay** : oh dear god

**Queen Nevermind** : Oh, that time..

**marblesouda** : okay what did i miss komaeda what

**ahogay** : oh yeah you were sick in your room that time

**hope is dope** : RABID BITCH ATTACKED ME?? || STORYTIME

**ahogay** : crYINg

**marblesouda** : okay i am ready im all eyes

**hope is dope:** i was just peacefully walking through the hall

**hope is dope** : and enoshima just screamed and pounced for absolutely no reason

**ahogay** : beautiful

**hope is dope** : and she was screaming like "iM GONNA MURDER UR FRIENDS IN FAMILY"

**hope is dope** : jokes on her i have no friends

**ahogay** : ouch

**hope is dope** : no hajime ur different shush

**chihuahua** : bc hes ur love interest

**ahogay** : oh my god

**ahogay** : chiaki why are u my friend

**hope is dope** : chiaki why

**chihuahua** : ;)

**marblesouda** : my dudes i appreciate ur bants but let the soap hope finished pls

**hope is dope** : ty fizz drink

**hope is dope** : instinctively i grabbed that knife thing u use to cut paper out that aren’t scissors

**hope is dope** : and almost gouged her eye out

**marblesouda** : jEsuS CHRIST

**fudanshiko** : oh my god i remEMBER

**fudanshiko** : that was terrifying weve never seen you resort to violence

**ahogay** : also dont worry enoshima has become more cool recently its prob bc of izuru

**marblesouda** : praise the kamukura

**fudanshiko** : throwback to the time where kamukura was a terrifying soulless child until komaeda broke his spirit

**hope is dope** : shh it was necassary to prevent world destruction

**hope is dope** : also have you guys heard of kamukura day

**thebestlesbian** : kAMUKURA DAY OH MY GOD

**thebestlesbian** : SATO TOLD ME THAT EVERY THURSDAY KAMUKURA JUST BARGES INTO CLASSES AND THROWS CANDY AND LEAVES

**thebestlesbian** : AND NOW EVERYONE LOVES HIM

**fudanshiko** : that sounds amazing holy fuck

**marblesouda** : fREE CANDY GODDAMMIR IM HUNGRY

**ahogay** : dont be an owari™

**ahogay** : but yeah he felt bad for them so he just decided to that

**ahogay** : now hes basically worshipped

**hope is dope** : truly ultimate hope

**Author's Note:**

> another chat fic wow im truly in hell, now specifically dr hell. this might be a sad series but for sure there'll be multiple chapters so yes


End file.
